


Суета вокруг детских магазинов

by Arissu



Series: Башня Старка [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какая-то подозрительная суета обитателей Башни Старка вокруг магазинов детских вещей...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суета вокруг детских магазинов

**Author's Note:**

> 3 рассказ из цикла Башня Старка

Говорят, что со временем питомцы становятся похожими на своих хозяев. И трудно с этим поспорить. Сколько раз мы видели, как брюзгливый дедок выгуливает карликовую собачонку совершенно невнятного вида, готовую облаять и покусать всех? Или нечто ухоженное, вальяжное, томное и ленивое, как и его ухоженная, вальяжная, томная и ленивая хозяйка?  
Ну и что, что питомцы Тони Старка - механические? Это совсем не умаляет того факта, что обладают они куда большим разумом, чем зачастую окружающие нас. А уж о Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.е и говорить нечего!  
Видимо, именно поэтому в последнее время двери в Башне Старка чуть-чуть приоткрывались именно тогда, когда за ними говорилось что-то крайне занимательное.  
Как сейчас.  
Перед Стивом.

* * *  
\- ... но ребенок?! Откуда же мне знать о детях?!  
Наташа и ребенок - это были две настолько несовместимые в сознании вещи, что даже уже ко всему привыкший Стив от неожиданности остановился, тем самым, став невольным свидетелем истерики Черной Вдовы.  
\- Пеппер, пожалуйста! Я точно не справлюсь без твоей помощи! Что? Что для этого надо?! Вроде как пеленки, распашонки, детские смеси и памперсы, да?  
\- Вот видишь, ты сама назвала все, что требуется, - спокойно отозвалась Пеппер. - Не волнуйся так, сейчас быстренько пробежимся по магазинам, и никто ничего не узнает. Хотя я не понимаю: что такого страшного в том, что ты покупаешь детское приданое?  
\- НЕТ! - это был вопль души. – Если они узнают, то Старк меня засмеет, Клинт всю оставшуюся жизнь припоминать будет, а от умиления Роджерса я повешусь!  
\- Ладно, ладно, - засмеялась Пеппер, - никто ничего не узнает.

Зайдя в свою комнату, Стив задумался. Судя по всему, Наташа ждет ребенка, но не хочет, чтобы они об этом узнали. А еще она не хочет от него избавляться, иначе бы не ходила покупать в тайне ото всех детское приданое. Надо как-то показать, что они совсем даже не против того, что их боевая подруга станет мамой! А как удачнее всего это сделать? Правильно! Надо подарить что-то такое, что скажет ей об этом!  
У Роджерса мысль и дело никогда надолго друг от друга не отставали, так что, едва приняв это решение, он отправился по магазинам.

* * *  
\- Ух, ты! Какой милый слоник! И какой занятный пакет! - от зоркого глаза Хоукая невозможно было скрыть ни пакет с умильным младенцем, ни белого слона, размером в половину самого Стива. - Друг мой, а с чего бы это вдруг такие покупки?  
Стив уже открыл было рот, чтобы рассказать про Наташу, но тут ему в голову пришла совершенно дикая мысль: а что если отец - Клинт, а Наташа и не думает рассказывать ему о ребенке? Эта мысль потянула за собой еще более шокирующую: а что если отец - _не_ Клинт, из-за чего Наташа и не хочет рассказывать всем о ребенке?!  
А потому Стив закрыл рот и с каменным выражением лица прошагал в свою комнату, оставив за спиной обалдевшего Бартона, который ну никак не ожидал от всегда вежливого и учтивого Кэпа такого поведения.  
Пожав плечами, Соколиный Глаз решил оставить эту загадку на «потом», а сейчас ему срочно требовалась консультация Старка, которого с утра никто не видел, а Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С на вопрос о местопребывании хозяина отделывался только странными замечаниями, напускавшими еще больше тумана.  
В мастерскую ИскИн его не пустил, но и так было слышно, что там никого нет. В спальне и на третий раз никого не оказалось. Плюнув на поиски, Клинт пошел на кухню, выпить кофе, и, по закону подлости, Старк обнаружился именно там.  
Только вот... Мешки под глазами, бледный вид и медитация над чашкой горячего чая, по запаху - ромашкового, наводили на мысль, что ночка у миллиардера была бурная.  
\- Слушай, Тони, я то у тебя спросить хотел... - отвернувшись от гостеприимного хозяина, Бартон начал готовить себе бутерброд, напрочь игнорируя состояние Тони: как будто он никогда не сидел в таком виде на утро после бурной ночи. - У меня появилась пара идей по поводу моего лука...  
Последние слова он договаривал уже в спину Тони. Едва только увидев перед собой кружку с ароматным, горячим кофе, и аппетитный сэндвич, по краям которого так заманчиво свешивались усы расплавленного сыра, Старк вдруг стал того красивого зеленого цвета, какой принимает Халк, и рванул в сторону ближайшей уборной.  
\- Не понял... - растерялся Клинт.  
\- Если ты про Тони, - невозмутимо заметила Пеппер, вошедшая на кухню в сопровождении бледной Наташи, которых Тони едва не снес в дверях, - то это у него уже второй день. Не будь он мужчиной, сказала бы, что беременный.  
\- Да ну, это уже совсем глупость! - беззаботно отмахнулся от этой реплики Хоукай. - Мужики забеременеть не могут.  
\- Да-а-а? - загадочно протянула мисс Поттс. - А как же обещанный миллион за ребенка, рожденного мужчиной? Как насчет твоего феноменального зрения и слуха? Доктора Беннера и Халка? Стива и его сыворотки? Ведь тогда этого тоже не может быть! И ты упускаешь из виду одну деталь - гений Тони. Я почему-то уверена, что приди ему в голову такая идея, и...  
Видимо, Клинт впечатлился словами Пеппер, так как позеленел не хуже самого Старка и опустил уже надкусанный бутерброд.  
\- Но тогда получается, что Стив... - Бартон потряс головой, словно так можно было вытряхнуть безумную мысль, ее посетившую. Не вышло. Мысль зацепилась крепче репья и тут же пустила корни, распустившись пышным цветом.  
\- Так, мне надо... Где Беннер?! - и с этим воплем мужчина выскочил из кухни практически с той же скоростью, что и Старк до него.  
Переглянувшись, обе девушки пожали плечами - мужчины, что с них взять...

* * *  
\- Это точно поможет? - Джарвис услужливо приоткрыл дверь перед бледным, шатающимся создателем. И кто Тони такой, чтобы отказываться от возможности услышать что-то компрометирующее?! Так что, едва заслышав чуть заикающийся голос Клинта, что-то спрашивающего у Беннера, Старк навострил уши. - Док, я бы купил простой тест на беременность в аптеке, но они для женщин, а мне нужны точные результаты!  
\- Клинт, я все еще думаю, что ты ошибся - такого просто не может быть потому, что не может быть!  
\- Пеппер правильно заметила: если считать, что такого не может быть только потому, что быть не может, то тогда и ваш Халк, и Роджерс, и костюмчик Тони - все это плод воображения. А мне надо точно знать, есть беременность или нет.  
\- Но даже если ты и прав... То, что тогда?  
\- Я... я не знаю... будем как-то справляться, наверное...  
\- Бартон, я тебя не брошу, ты же знаешь. Так что, что бы не показали результаты, я полностью поддержу тебя и помогу, чем смогу.  
\- Спасибо, док. Судя по всему, нам скоро понадобится любая поддержка и помощь.  
Тони едва успел спрятаться за одной из многочисленных дверей, когда из комнаты Беннера вышел непривычно смурной и сутулый Хоукай. В руке он крепко сжимал небольшую пробирку с зеленоватой жидкостью, на которую иногда поглядывал с откровенной ненавистью.  
\- Хоукай... беременный?! От Беннера?!?! - на последней мысли Тони даже перестал чувствовать собственное недомогание, но зато начал икать. - Джарвис, блокируй все те штучки, что я велел тебе установить, проверь еще раз безопасность лифтов, отрегулируй комнатную температуру до комфортной и найди мне литературу о ранних сроках беременности! 

* * *  
Прошедшая неделя была на редкость спокойной, и Директор стал тревожиться. Ладно, если один день, но неделя?! Ни пьяных выходок Старка, ни шуточек Хоукая, ни поддевок Романофф, даже Стив ведет себя не так, как обычно! И они все настолько приторно вежливы и предупредительны друг с другом, что даже его отсутствующие волосы дыбом становятся.  
Не выдержав этого напяжения, Фьюри решил встряхнуть свою команду самым радикальным способом: небольшая драка еще никому не вредила, о чем он и заявил команде Мстителей, собранной в его кабинете. Только вот, он совсем не ожидал услышать в ответ дружный вопль:  
\- Ему нельзя! Он беременный!  
\- Ей нельзя! Она беременна!  
Фьюри мельком подумал: хорошо, что он уже лысый! Иначе бы после такого заявления расстался бы с волосами во второй раз.  
\- Кто беременный? От кого? Когда? - Директор почувствовал, как у него начинается нервно подергиваться веко.  
\- Клинт, от нашего Халка, - развалившись на стуле, обрадовал первым всех Старк.  
\- Чего-о-о?! - завопил в ответ на такую инсинуацию Хоукай. - С чего ты это взял, жестянка?!  
\- Ну, как же... - развел руками Тони. - А кто просил у нашего доктора тест на беременность, причем такой, чтобы показал результат у мужика? И кому наше зеленое чудо пообещало свое плечо в качестве опоры и поддержки?  
\- Да я его для тебя просил! - опершись о стол обеими руками, заорал Бартон, спеша открестится от этого обвинения.  
\- А с чего бы вдруг для меня?! - с грохотом рухнул со стула Тони.  
\- Да потому что это ты у нас спишь с Капитаном, и это ты уже второй день зеленеешь от простого запаха кофе! И это Стив, а не я, покупает детские игрушки и одежку!  
\- Но, но, но! Попрошу без намеков! Так, стоп! Кэ-эп? Это же ты у нас усовершенствованный организм... Он у тебя что, до такой степени... усовершенствованный?! - Старк едва во второй раз не навернулся со стула.  
\- Вообще-то это для Наташи, - открестился от радости будущего "материнства" Роджерс. - Я просто случайно услышал, что она станет мамой, но не хочет говорить об этом нам.  
\- Романофф? - Мстители дружно повернули головы в сторону пунцовой Наташи.  
\- Старк, а с чего это тебя тошнит, а? Может, это ты у нас будущая мамочка? - не осталась в долгу Черная Вдова.  
\- Да потому что не надо есть непонятную шаурму, непонятно из чего сделанную да еще и на ночь глядя, - гневно фыркнул вместо Старка Капитан. - Вот и не будет обниматься с унитазом. Наташа, так ты что, беременна?  
\- Да с чего вы взяли?! - вскочив на ноги, завопила девушка. - Кто вам сказал такую чушь?!  
\- Ну, я сам слышал, что ты не хочешь, чтобы мы знали, что ты покупаешь детское приданое, - стушевался Стив, уже сознавая, что услышанное он явно не так понял.  
Чувствуя, что у него дергается не только веко, но и щека, и рот, Фьюри закрыл лицо рукой.  
\- Вообще-то, - устало выдохнул он, - я всего лишь попросил агента Романофф купить подарок для новорожденного сына одного из моих друзей!


End file.
